El Sueño: Contraparte
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Las verdades esta en el sueño. Bosques, Circulos de Hadas y un Ángel. El sueño de Hermione Granger. "Yo he vivido porque he soñado mucho" - Amado Nervo


**"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños"**

**-William Shakespeare-**

**_Los personajes y todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la dueña de la llave del Imperio Ingles: J.K. ROWLING, el resto la historia aquí desarrollada es de: FUNGI MALVIAJADO._**

* * *

"_Estaba sentada en una piedra en medio de un bosque, no sabía que hacia ahí, ni como había llegado. En sus manos tenía una canasta de mimbre repleta de galletas de mantequilla y azúcar, no se acordaba cuando las había hecho. _

_Su vista se perdía en el espesor del bosque, era inmenso y verde por donde quiera que viera. El suelo estaba cubierto por una capa brillante de musgo de un color verde limón, los arboles eran inmensos, de fuertes y gruesos troncos, con raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y que bien podrían servir de asientos. El ruido de la fauna silvestre al rozar con la flora la rodeaba. _

_Una paz inquietante la abrumaba, sentía una ansiedad insoportable pero no quería moverse, tenía miedo de perderse en el bosque._

_Bajo la canasta al suelo y busco la varita entre sus ropas, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de sus vestidos y por supuesto de que no llevaba ninguna clase de varita ensima. _

_Llevaba un vestido de lino con listones que lo aseguraban a su cuerpo, la falda le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas y la tela se amoldaba a su cuerpo, tenía una decoración rara: como si hubiera sido raido y para cubrir los rasgones le hubieran cocido listones de colores pastel que colgaban libres desde sus caderas hasta el final de la falda._

_De repente oyó ruidos cercanos que irrumpían la armonía del bosque pero igual seguía siendo como el mismo susurro de los animales al rozar las hojas caídas pero ahora más cercanas._

_Espero atenta en su lugar sin moverse ni milímetro, contuvo la respiración. No le importaba que fuera. Estaba claro que no podría defenderse, no contaba con su varita._

_Pensó que habían pasado minutos cuando volvió a oír más cerca los ruidos, estaba a punto de gritar y echarse a correr. Y mientras se debatía mentalmente, una familia de conejos blancos salieron al encuentro._

_Al frente iba el padre, guiando a sus crías que eran diez hermosos conejitos que seguían obedientes a su padre, la madre cuidaba la espalda de sus pequeños, cuando uno se retrasaba o distraía la madre lo empujaba para que siguiera su camino._

_Hermione se sintió estúpida por la actitud de histeria que había tomado. Respiro profundamente y dejo que el temor se apartara. No había nada que temer. Era un bosque, su peor enemigo podría ser una pantera o un oso hormiguero, pero ni siquiera estaba segura en que bosque estaba y si ahí era un habitad posible para una pantera._

_Así que un poco mas recobrada tomo de nuevo la canasta y se levanto, decidida con conocer más ese bosque. Porque de alguna manera sentía que ahí encontraría algo, era tan lleno de vida que sabía que el lugar le guardaba algo magnifico que tenía que descubrir._

_Camino dudosa hacia delante, al dar los primeros pasos se dio cuenta que estaba descalza; cuando reviso su vestido no se había detenido a verse lo pies; pero continuo hacia delante con paso más firme._

_Todo a su alrededor era verde, alto y lleno de maravillosos ruidos de fondo que completaban el cuadro. Caminaba precavida esperando encontrarse algo o algún animal con el cual debiera tener cuidado. Cruzo grandes raíces que salían de la tierra y sostenían esos frondosos árboles que no llegaba a identificar algunos podrían ser robles, los robles siempre crecían en bosques tan llenos de vida como ese._

_Y mientras más caminaba empezó a percatarse de un ruido o más bien de otro susurro que no pertenecía a las hojas acariciadas por el viento, ni a los animales que las tocaban, sino algo liquido, como agua, posiblemente un rio._

_Hermione siguió el nuevo ruido hasta que lo encontró, era un pequeño arrollo que separaba esa parte del bosque que en comparación al de la otra orilla, ese en donde ella se encontraba era el más tupido, el otro dejaba libre a la vista varios claros._

_Al llegar a la orilla del arrollo Hermione hizo ademan de respirar profundamente el aire puro que ese espacio le brindaba. Pero como en un sueño, solamente lo imagino haber sentido y haberse llenado los pulmones de ese aire que se refrescaba por el frio que emanaba el agua del arrollo._

_Ella se incoó y tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y se lavo la cara con ella, también volvió a suponer que estaba fría y que era refrescante al taco. Al dejar caer el agua en su rostro y ver las gotas que escapaban de este y volvían presurosas al arrollo se dio cuenta de su cabello._

_Este no colgaba despeinado e ingobernable al contrario estaba recogido en un listón celeste y dejaba escapar algunos risos a los lados de su rostro, como detalle tenía dos perfectos risos largos en la frente. Se sonrió así misma, le gustaba lo que veía, lucia bien._

_Decidió que debía cruzar el arrollo, este no era en absoluto profundo, sería fácil cruzarlo a pie._

_Y así hizo, se levanto del piso y cruzo._

_Como suele suceder en algunos sueños, a veces estamos conscientes de que las cosas están pasando de alguna manera rara, que cosas que teníamos en nuestras manos desaparecen en la otra escena de nuestro sueño o que el escenario cambia tan rápido que no te das cuenta hasta que despiertas._

_Pues algo así le sucedió a Hermione, ya había cruzado el arrollo y ni cuenta se dio, nunca supo si toco el agua o no, ahora ya no llevaba la canasta, no recordaba donde la había dejado. _

_Lo que ahora le preocupaba era un nuevo sonido, bueno como todos los sonidos que estaban presentes en ese sueño, los suponía, debía ser sincera, no estaba segura si los oía pero sabía que estaba sucediendo así que se dejo arrastrar nuevamente por ese supuesto sonido._

_Este nuevo sonido no era natural, más bien no pertenecía a la flora ni a la fauna, porque sinceramente sonaba natural como si debiera pertenecer al lugar, al bosque. Era hermoso, atrayente, te encantaba. _

_Quienquiera que fuera el creador de tan bella melodía Hermione debía de conocerlo, quería estar lo más cerca posible de esa melodía, quería ver a su intérprete tocarla._

_Nuevamente paso ese proceso que solo en los sueños pasa, cuando las distancias se acortan. _

_De lo poco que podía observar de ese bosque era que al principio no había tanta vegetación como observo cuando estaba del otro lado del arrollo, ahora la vegetación iba en aumento, cada vez aparecían nuevos árboles de mayor tamaño y edad, esa parte del bosque no era tan húmeda a pesar de estar relativamente cerca del arrollo._

_La música; porque por fin entendió que era ese sonido; inundaba sus oídos o por lo menos eso es lo que ella supuso, estaba cerca lo sabía._

_Ahora podía ver que se acercaba a la orilla de algo, los arboles se juntaban mas y crecían mas, una nueva vegetación se presento con ella, ahora podía ver que también habían arbustos cercando un espacio. _

_Se encontraba invadida por la música, lo sentía._

_Camino más hasta toparse con un inmenso claro, era circular y había varias personas bailando de una manera tan… diferente, porque no era ningún tipo de baile conocido, no sabía si tenía nombre los movimientos que hacían pero se notaba tan libre y natural._

_Los hombres y mujeres bailaban sonrientes, no chocaban entre sí. _

_Ellos al igual que ella llevaban una mezcla de vestidos parecidos a los de ella, con excepción de los hombres que todos llevaban pantalones blancos y el torso desnudo; las mujeres tenían variados vestidos pero ninguno se parecía a lo que ella llevaba puesto, coincidían en lo rustico y en los materiales pero el modelo era completamente distinto. _

_Casi se había olvidado por completo del porque se encontraba ahí y rápidamente busco la fuente de la maravillosa música que los rodeaba. Y lo encontró en la orilla opuesta de ese círculo, era un grupo de gnomos que tocaban extraños instrumentos pudo reconocer de entre ellos un arpa, del resto de los instrumentos no tenía ni idea._

_Rápidamente hizo la relación de entre los gnomos, el círculo y los magos y brujas bailando, era un círculo de hadas._

_Estaban encantados por esa bella melodía que interpretaban los gnomos, nunca se cansarían de bailar, probablemente morirían bailando._

_Pero a quien le importaba, esa fue la reacción de su mente ante la relación, ella también quería bailar al ritmo de tan maravillosa música, estaba encantada._

_Fue así como salió de su escondite y se dejo llevar por la música y se olvido por completo de su razón, se abandono a la felicidad, al gozo._

_Cuando ya se encontraba a nada de entrar al círculo, las parejas como adivinando de que se les uniría fueron abriendo paso, hicieron un camino._

_Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un joven alto, delgado y rubio que llevaba un antifaz blanco, él no había estado en su primera ojeada al lugar, el acaba de llegar, estaba segura no pudo haber dejado pasar por alto a un ángel._

_Fijo mas su atención en él y se percato que su vista o más bien sus ojos eran adornados por algo, un antifaz._

_Ese antifaz no había estado antes, estaba segura prefirió hacer caso omiso al detalle y continuo con el escrutinio al ángel._

_Este estaba vestido al igual que los otros hombres con solo un pantalón blanco y con el dorso desnudo pero a diferencia de ellos, él llevaba una capa blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus labios finos y toscos a la vez eran de un rosa pálido, su rostro prácticamente era de un joven, un joven guapo con un perfil hermoso. Lo poco que podía ver de ese pecho blanco desnudo fue que el ángel no era de complexión robusta todo lo contrario era delgado con un abdomen marcado. Él la estaba observando también, la miraba confundido y sorprendido, la mirada le brillaba y era hipnotizanté._

_Aun si haber huido a la música encantada y con más motivos para unirse al grupo, Hermione acorto la distancia entre el ángel y ella._

_De cerca sabía que no era un ángel, ahora que se encontraba a escasa distancia sentía que ya conocía a ese personaje, que no le era irrelevante y que de alguna manera estaba ligado a ella. También sintió que se sentía como extraña, culpable o avergonzada por sentirse atraída por ese extraño._

_No se movieron por un instante y la vista de ambos se centro en algo mas, como si apenas notaran algo nuevo en el lugar, lo nuevo y raro para Hermione fue que en un principio no había visto a las pequeñas hadas que rodeaban el circulo bailando alegremente, ellas también estaban vestidas como el resto de las damas presentes._

_El joven se acerco a ella y cuando menos se lo espero estaba atrapada entre los brazos blancos y fuertes de él, se sentía bien estando dentro de esa intimidad._

_Y de repente tenía sus labios aprisionados con los labios del otro, ya se habían rozado y maravillado al contacto con los labios de él, el cosquilleo se había extendido en todo su cuerpo acelerándole la respiración, ese sencillo roce se había convertido en unos abrazos extenuantes de labios, que luchaban por sentirse más y reconocer el sabor de los labios ajenos._

_Intento abrir los ojos en medio de esa pasión pero la oscuridad la invadió, la cegó."_

Hermione Granger esta enredada en lio de sabanas con los vellos de la nuca erizados al igual que el de los brazos, sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, su respiración era agitada.

Cayó en la conciencia de que estaba en su cama en el dormitorio de las chicas, que estaba en Hogwarts y que no había entrado a ningún círculo de hadas y mucho menos había besado a un ángel.

Ya más tranquila volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez ningún bosque acudió a su mente, solo el eco de una respuesta a su sueño:

"Malfoy"

* * *

Hey hey!

Aquí trayendoles digamos que la segunda parte del Fic el _"El Sueño_" y lo pongo separado porque es el sueño de Hermione, como llego al mismo sueño que tuvo Draco.

Yo creo que este es mas detallista puesto que las mujeres nos fijamos en todo y los hombres solo en el hecho, así que bueno creo que esta parte del sueño que es de Hermione es mas detallado.

Creo que el orden de lectura para los dos fics no importa, igual pueden empezar por simplemente **"El Sueño**" y luego leer "**El Sueño: Contraparte"** o viseversa.

Por cierto como comete en el anterior, estos sueños apareceran (uno ya lo esta haciendo) en mi fic "**CADA QUIEN SU PIEZA**", Hermione aun no ha revelado el sueño, ambos ya los tuvieron pero no estaban relatados ahora el de Draco ya se hizo y falta el de Hermione.

Espero que les guste, lo hice de todo corazón.

Gracias por los reviews presentados en EL SUEÑO y en los demás fics.

**G R A C I A S !**

Saludos,

Besos!

Atte.:

**FungiMalviajado*!!**


End file.
